The Return Of Kyukira part 1 chapter 1
by CLAREkoCool
Summary: first chapter.it has nothing to do with kyukira until the second chapter


**The Return of Kyukira part one**

Chapter 1 – YOU DON'T KNOW HIS NAME! :P

**Clare:** Just letting you guys know that I used some of my 'friend' jrlrock's characters you should check out her stories. Her username is jrlrock.

**jrlrock:** please review

**Clare: **let me get on with the story

A twelve year old was complaining about the hot sun and school starting the next day while a fourteen year old kept muttering under her breath for the younger twelve year old, Hitomi, to shut up and go die in a hole. The younger was coming home from a track meet and elder fourteen year old, Satomi, was coming home from boxing. Then another fourteen year old, Hideki, came up from behind. "Hiya Satomi-chan."

"Shit Hideki-baka! You scared me!"

"Oh hi Hitomi-chan, I didn't notice you there!"

"Someday I'm gonna kill you."Hitomi declared.

"Oh, please, like you could kill someone."Hideki retorted. They didn't know that they, someday, would kill someone, and that day would be today. They went off in separate directions towards their homes. But when Hitomi was walking, she bumped right into a strange man which stopped her in her tracks.

"Hello Hitomi-chan" the stranger said

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you since you could talk"

"Um…"

"Let's cut to the chase. "He said. "Etsuko-sama is dying all the way across town."

"What? Where is she? I have to go save her!" Hitomi all but shouted.

"She is in the ally next to the Chinese market." At that very moment everything that Hitomi learned in track came out in a blue flame. Hitomi ran faster that she ever had while the blue flames grew stronger-looking. "That is exactly what I came up here to see. Now to find that boy Hideki. I will send Jun-sama to find Satomi. If they bear flames like this, we can send them with Tsuna to destroy Kyukira." And with that, he disappeared.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´

«´¨` K H R ´¨`»

¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Later that day, Hideki too, was visited by this strange man. Hideki was talking to himself when he felt someone standing next to him. Hideki turned to the person and saw it was the man." Hideki-san,"the stranger said. "We need to talk."

"Have I seen you before?" Hideki asked.

"Many times." The man replied. At that moment Hideki saw flashbacks of every time he had seen this man.

"W-w-were you that guy at my seventh birthday party? The one at the bowling alley?" Hideki asked like a wimp.

"Yes. I was there watching you and your two other 'special' friends."

Hideki was confused. " you mean Satomi-chan and Hitomi-chan? Because there's nothing 'special' about them."

"There is much more in them than meets the eye, Kobayashi Hideki. But anyways, I came here to tell you that Nobumi-san is dying." this man said.

Hideki was suddenly hit with a wave of determination. "where?im going to save him.i need to know where he is!"

The man, just like he told Hitomi, said that Nobumi was in the alley next to the Chinese market. Hideki, determined, set off for the Chinese market. As he did, green sparks flickered off his fists. "Just what I needed to see. I wonder if Jun-sama has found Satomi-chan yet. I will meet her at the Chinese market."

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´

«´¨` K H R ´¨`»

¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Satomi was already home and practicing her punches when she was visited. Her mother called her downstairs because there was a woman at the door to see her. (this woman was the strange man's friend, 'Jun'.) Jun stepped in to the house and stared at Satomi. " There is a sale on knives and boxing supplies outside the Chinese market." She said. "Why am I doing this? I already know what you can do. Goodbye." And then she disappeared.

"bye mom." Satomi said as she ran out the door towards the Chinese market.

**Clare: **By now you've probably figured out that there is no sale and Hitomi nor Hideki's best friends are dying. If you haven't figured that out yet, you're kinda stupid. I bet you want to know what the man's name is, don't you! Well, you'll have to wait.


End file.
